


Dead On The Floor

by skibasyndrome



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Gay Sex, I have the feeling the title sounds too dramatic for this, M/M, at least here, cute bfs happy af after concert are KILLING ME, dead on the floor is obv a methaphor for completely fucked out, skippus, they give me feelings, you-saved-my-band-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skibasyndrome/pseuds/skibasyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first real show together Mark and Matt are overwhelmed with happiness and have a private little aftershow party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend themexicanpirate's birthday and because it was necessary after that beautiful picture of very sweaty Matt lying on the floor that Mark posted.
> 
> (http://41.media.tumblr.com/41c7c69c2205586113664d86f4daef00/tumblr_inline_nu85djVWkM1r7y2fr_500.jpg)

The first thing Matt does after entering his dressing room is grab his water bottle and a towel from the table and pretty much drop to the floor in the middle of the room. He doesn’t bother closing the door, he knows Mark will close it when he comes after him.

He puts an arm over his eyes and breathes in deeply before letting out a relieved laugh.

They fucking did it. They played and the kids loved it.

He’s so glad everything worked as well as it did during rehearsals and they got a better response than expected.

“Say cheese, Matt”

Matt hasn’t even heard him come in. He pulls his arm away from his face and before he has time to make a decent face he hears Mark’s phone camera click. Mark grins about it and Matt is sure that picture is going land somewhere on the internet.

“Am I really pretty enough for your picture?,” Matt asks, still panting, and flutters his eyelashes, effectively making Mark chuckle.

“Always,” Mark says, only half-joking, not really paying attention to Matt until he’s done typing.

Once he’s done he throws his phone onto the couch before lowering himself and crawling over Matt with a grin on his face. He sits down on Matt’s stomach, making him huff a little.

Mark’s been hiding his nervousness pretty well before, but Matt doesn’t think he’s ever seen him more relieved than right now. It makes him smile as Mark’s shining eyes meet his.

Mark looks at him, biting his lip, as if he’s not quite sure what to say.

“We did it,” Matt offers.

All Mark reacts with is a slow nod. His gaze drops to Matt’s mouth and he leans in carefully.

Matt smiles into it when Mark tenderly kisses him.

Mark’s hand moves to the back of Matt’s neck, making him shiver lightly from the gentle touch as he feels Mark’s comfortable weight settle on top of him.

He wraps his arms around Mark whilst he kisses him back.

Mark’s fingers stroking the skin in the nape of his neck make him press closer.

When Mark breaks away Matt almost groans in protest. It’s not like he doesn’t want to go further, but he enjoys Mark’s kisses all too much.

“We don’t have to hurry,” he says softly, his voice cracking either way. “We have all the time we need”

Matt thinks he sees a smile on Mark’s lips before he gives in and connects their mouths again.

They kiss for a while, Matt’s hands roaming Mark’s back, his shoulders, arms.

When Mark pulls away it’s only to latch his mouth onto Matt’s neck. He uses his hand to carefully tilt Matt’s head to the side, making it easier for him to kiss the skin.

He knows what Matt likes.

The quiet sounds he’s letting out are close to purring but he couldn’t stop them if he wanted to. He’s too comfortable and Mark nipping on the most sensitive spots of his neck is making everything even better.

Matt thinks he hears a muttered ‘Thank you’ before Mark carefully bites a spot right below Matt’s ear.

He’s not sure what he’s thanking him for but he’s not about to ask now.

Mark moves Matt’s necklaces and his shirt collar out of the way to graze his teeth across Matt’s collarbone.

Matt shivers yet again.

He watches as Mark sits back up, his eyes not leaving Matt’s face. The looks he’s giving him is nothing but endearing.

He feels Mark’s palm stroking down across his chest and over his ribs, as if smoothening out his shirt before he grabs the hem of it and with a little help from Matt pulls it off of his body.

Immediately he moves on to his own shirt and wiggles out of it, right after covering Matt’s body with his again. His mouth moves down across Matt’s chest, spending just the right amount of time in the right places. His hands are holding onto Matt’s sides, thumbs gently rubbing circles, whilst he slides further down his body.

Matt’s got one hand resting on the back of Mark’s head, just threading his fingers through the hair carefully.

He watches Mark move towards his crotch and bites his lip, excited.

When Mark reaches the low waistline of Matt’s jeans he presses a last, fairly innocent kiss to Matt’s belly. It makes him smile, even when Mark’s nimble fingers working on getting the pants open are teasingly brushing against his straining erection.

Once the restrictive fabric is down and off Matt’s legs Mark brushes his hand up his thigh and grabs his dick.

Matt hisses pleased.

He looks down just to meet Mark’s eyes as he slowly runs his tongue over the head of his cock.

When he finally wraps his lips around his dick Matt moans loudly. He doesn’t have to look down to know Mark is trying not to grin. That fucker enjoys being a tease.

Matt’s grip on Mark’s hair tightens when Mark moves his mouth down on him.

It’s heaven.

Matt closes his eyes and moans yet again. He feels Mark take a hold of his hips and pin them down so Matt can’t thrust up. He takes his time, only slowly moves up and down, playfully swirling his tongue around Matt’s head before he goes down again.

Matt bites his bottom lip so he doesn’t scream when Mark is suddenly deepthroating him. He lasts there for a moment, cheeks hollowed, before he pulls away again, leaving Matt exposed to the cold air.

When Mark is sitting upright again he smirks down at him. Matt knows he must look wrecked. He’s panting already and his face feels hot.

After a moment of just staring Mark bends down and gives him a short kiss before he gets up and walks over to his bag in the corner of the room. Matt watches with a grin as Mark practically skips back to him, a small container in his hand.

He kneels between Matt’s spread legs, stroking along the top of his thigh before pulling his leg up. He repeats it on the second leg, flashing Matt a smile when he moves to cover his fingers in lube.

When Mark enters the first digit Matt sighs, scooting closer, much to Mark’s amusement.

He quickly adds a second finger, catching Matt’s eyes when he hears him hiss quietly. The hiss turns into a moan as soon as Mark starts moving his fingers, slowly preparing Matt.

It doesn’t take long until Matt nods at Mark, telling him he’s ready.

Mark pulls out and Matt, already breathing slightly faster again, watches him wipe his hand on his pants before quickly getting out of them.

He covers his dick is some more lube and leans forward, holding himself up on his arms as he gently pushes in.

Matt holds his breath until Mark inside all the way, keeping his eyes locked with Mark’s until he stops and they’re face to face. Mark waits for a second to check if he’s alright before pulling back out a little and thrusting in again faster.

Matt jerks and moans. His eyes slip closed. Suppressing a grin Mark starts a solid rhythm.

He loves watching how quickly Matt gets worked up. It really fascinates him.

He lowers himself onto his elbows and threads a few fingers through Matt’s sweaty strands of hair.

It doesn’t take long until Mark hears Matt’s quiet whine of ‘there’.

When Mark starts picking up pace Matt more or less softly pushes his hand against Mark’s chest to make him stop.

Mark complies, slightly confused and stares at Matt who slowly opens his eyes to look at him.

His pupils are dilated, barely any blue left to see.

“Mark?” he asks, voice cracking more than usually on that single word. Mark just nods.

“Let me turn around?” he goes on and Mark bites his lip.

He looks at him for a moment, amazed, before his body reacts and he pulls away, giving Matt the space he needs to change his position.

Once he’s standing on all fours in front of him Mark comes closer.

He hesitates for a moment. His palm brushes up Matt’s body, starting in the small of his back. His skin feels sweaty and smooth beneath Mark’s fingers.

Matt desperately arches his back, making Mark stare. He still catches himself completely fascinated by Matt’s body now and then.

Matt’s little whine brings him back to reality and he moves his body over Matt’s, entering him again and starting to move.

Soon he finds the right angle. He notices when Matt starts pushing back against him.

Matt’s moans get louder with every time Mark speeds up just the slightest bit.

Mark’s palms are resting on top of Matt’s hands and he starts sucking a bruise into the skin above Matt’s shoulder blade.

God, he loves how carelessly he can do this. No wife is gonna discover the marks, no partner bitching about them. Mark can leave as many as he wants.

Matt whines Mark’s name in between pants, just because he likes to say it.

And Mark likes hearing it.

His own breathing is getting heavier and heavier and he removes his lips from Matt’s skin to move to his ear.

“Good boy,” he breathes out and Matt drops his head, groaning.

Mark moves one of his hands to wrap around Matt’s leaking dick.

He jerks him off in time with his own thrusts and a few pumps later Matt is coming, moaning louder than before as he spills into Mark’s hand.

No minute later Mark’s thrusts become jerkier until he stops, hand gripping Matt’s hip as he lets go inside of him.

When he pulls out he manages to collapse on the floor, right next to Matt’s heaving form.

The only thing Mark hears over their heavy breathing are the indistinct voices of crew members yelling and discussing in the distance.

He moves his arm to place it over Matt’s body, just to reassure himself he’s there.

Mark watches Matt as he slowly opens his eyes to stare back at him.

Before he can say anything Mark interrupts him.

“Thanks for being in this with me”

 


End file.
